Fading Away
by NatyNatNes
Summary: After 90 years of hiding in the real world, Urahara Ayame returns to Soul Society. At first everything seems to go by normally, but suddenly everything changes and Ayame finds herself in complete confusion. The story of an OC. might contain OOCness
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello. Before we begin, I should explain a few things:

This story is a story about an OC named Urahara Ayame; who was adopted by Urahara Kisuke when she was younger.

This story takes place 90 years after Urahara Kisuke and co. fled soul society and contains Japanese honorifics, Japanese words (such as Taichou, Fukutaichou and original names of Kido and zanpakuto's. Translations will be given in (-) after the words)

I'm from Denmark, so my English might be a little off. I've done my best to make sure everything is spelled correctly, but please forgive me for any mistakes that might be.

End Author's note.

Prologue:

Originally, Ayame hadn't wanted to return to soul society. It wasn't that she didn't miss the place, because she did. She missed her friends, but most of all she missed being able to interact with other Shinigami. Yes, Urahara Ayame was a Shinigami. About 90 years ago, Ayame had left soul society, leaving all of her friends behind.

Ayame was about 180+ years old; she had stopped counting to be honest. She had the looks of a normal 17 or 18 year old woman, along with soft, hazel nut colored hair and midnight blue eyes. She was slightly pale, but not completely white; you could say that she was 'normal'

Ayame didn't stand out much when walking down the streets of Karakura, the small town that she lived in. but, WHERE in that town did she live? Well, her 'father', Urahara Kisuke, was the owner of a little shop. There was also this guy, Tessai, working with him. Both of them were Shinigami, but after an incident back in soul society, they had both fled to the real world.

Kisuke wasn't Ayame's real father; he had adopted her when she was much younger from a children's home in Rukongai. Ayame had been pretty happy at the children's home, playing with her friends, but being adopted by Kisuke, who at that time was Taichou for the 13th squad at the gotei 13, was one of the happiest moments of her life.

Truly, Ayame was overly joyed to have been adopted by Urahara Kisuke, despite his quirky personality and his weird experiments.

Ayame had also become quite close with the other people that had been with Kisuke and Tessai when they fled from soul society. Those people called themselves 'Vizard'. They all had the ability of both a Shinigami and a Hollow.

Those people, the Vizards, were some of the people that Ayame was going to miss when she returned to soul society.

Kisuke had forced her to accept going back, saying something about it being good for her to return, but she knew that it would be translated to; 'It's too dangerous for you to be here now' yes, that's what Kisuke meant.

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened lately, but Ayame could feel that a 'storm' was coming.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving for Soul Society

Authress note:  
>- yeah... I'm finally uploading more here. Sorry, I've been having some real life problems, so forgive me.<p>

Dictionary:  
>-Ohayou: Good morning<br>-Ojou-sama: a way to adress a young, rich girl and/or a princess.  
>-Tou-chan: daddydad  
>-Kori no Hana: Flower of Ice<br>-Zanpakuto: Soul slayer - the weapon all Shinigami(Death god) uses  
>-Katana: a japanese sword<br>-Vizard: Shinigami that was turned into hollow, but gained control of their powers.  
>-Ossan: Old man<br>-Haori: A jacket-like piece on clothing, worn over the Shinigami uniform (Only by Taichous/Captains)  
>-Reiatsu: Spiritual pressure<br>-Sekaimon: secondary gate - the gate from the real world to Soul Society. Can be opened by using a Zanpakuto.  
>-Tenshou: Owner<p>

_

Chapter 1:

- Leaving for soul society.

Ayame yawned as she woke up by the sun rays hitting her face.

"Ohayou, Ayame ojou-sama," Tessai's deep voice said. Ojou-sama was something he called Ayame out of habit. Ayame had given up on trying to make him stop calling her that.

"Ohayou, Tessai-san," Ayame yawned and sat up, stretching her body. Her hair was like a bird nest and her eyes were heavy with sleep. No, Ayame had never been a morning person, in fact, she's rather sleep all day.

"Breakfast is ready, Ojou-sama" Tessai said and bowed down to exit her room: he was too tall to get through the door normally.

"Haaaaai," Ayame groaned and got up. She quickly combed her hair and changed from her pajama, a green top and a pair of sweatpants, into a pastel blue dress with a green ribbon. As the dot over the I, she took a necklace on. The necklace, which was three orange beads on a thin silver chain, was one that Kisuke had given her when he adopted her.

"Yo, Ayame-chan~!" the happy-go-lucky voice of Urahara Kisuke greeted as Ayame walked in to the dining room, sitting down next to him and taking his white and green hat.

"Ohayou, Tou-chan," Ayame yawned while placing his hat on her own head.

"So you'll be leaving today, Ayame-chan?" Kisuke asked as they ate their breakfast.

"Mh-hm, that's what you told me to," Ayame answered and then looked up as the door to another room opened and a tall adult male walked out while brushing his long white hair.

"Ohayou, Kori!" Ayame exclaimed in a happy voice, patting the seat next to her for the man to sit.

Kori, who was really named Kori no Hana, was naturally tanned, had white hair and ice blue eyes. Besides that he was dressed in a black turtle-neck shirt with no sleeves and a pair of grey pants. He also wore an obi around his hips with what looked like flowers of ice. By his left hip a katana was attached to the obi.

Kori wasn't a normal man. He was the spirit of Ayame's Zanpakuto, the weapon that Shinigami used. Ever since Ayame had left soul society, he'd been by her side all the time. Normal Zanpakuto couldn't materialize without a lot of training and sometimes they'd never learn it, but Ayame had been taught by a family in soul society. That family was named Hyuu and specialized in learning how to make their Zanpakuto's soul materialize.

"Ohayou, Aya," Kori said in a soft voice and sat down next to his master.

This was how the morning usually went; Tessai woke everyone up after making breakfast for them. Then they ate together, talking and joking, and then they went on to doing whatever they had planned to do that day. But today was different. Today was the day that Ayame and Kori left for soul society.

"Have you packed everything, Ayame-chan?" Kisuke asked as he took back his hat from Ayame's head.

"Yeah, everything is ready," Ayame said and pointed to a big backpack on the floor by the door to the front part of the house, the shop, "I only took the most necessary things,"

"Good. Will you be going to say goodbye to Shinji and the others?" Kisuke asked, watching his adopted daughter. Ayame had become very good friends with the Vizards.

"No, if I did that, I wouldn't be able to leave," Ayame said and then smiled reassuringly, "I trust you guys to tell them that I said goodbye, but look out for Hiyori, She'll probably be angry,"

"Aya, are you sure you do not want to say farewell to them?" Kori asked, watching his master. Even though he was a part of her soul, he often had a hard time figuring her out.

"I'll be fine, Kori-ossan. Don't worry so much; you'll wrinkle," Ayame grinned and got up, "Yush! Let's go! To soul society!"

"As you wish," Kori said with a small smile and got up and handed his katana, which was actually his own sword form, to Ayame, "You better take me, I'm YOUR zanpakuto after all,"

"Thanks, Kori," The young woman said and strapped the zanpakuto to her waist and grabbed her backpack, "We'll be going now."

"Wait just a second, Ayame-chan," Kisuke said and held out a white piece of clothing towards her.

"What's this?" Ayame asked as she unfolded the clothing, gaping as she realized what it was; Kisukes old captain haori, "This is your haori, Tou-chan!"

"I want you to take it with you. Think of it as a memory of me," Kisuke smiled and helped Ayame get it on.

The haori was a bit too big for the young woman, but it was comfortable and the scent of Kisuke and some of his reiatsu still remained in the fabric.

"Thanks, Tou-chan," Ayame said and hugged him. Then she walked towards the Sekaimon that Kori had just opened.

"Thank you for everything, Tou-chan, Tessai-san," Ayame smiled and then she and Kori took off through the gate.

"Na, Tenshou, do you think she realizes how big of a danger she's in?" Tessai asked as the gate closed and disappeared.

"I don't know. Let's hope that Kori-kun can keep 'him' locked up. If he can, then Ayame-chan will be safe, but if not… The consequences will be terrible," Kisuke answered, looking at the sky and silently begging for the safety of his adopted daughter and her zanpakuto.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion!

Dictionary(new words)

-Fukutaichou: vice-captain  
>- Sou-taichou: captain commander<br>-Gotei 13: The 13 protection squads (if my translation is right)

Chapter 2:

- Reunion!

It was a pretty normal Tuesday at squad 6's barracks; Abarai Renji was sitting by his desk, digging his way through the huge file of documents that he had sneaked away from doing the other days. To make sure that the red-head actually did them, Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting on the couch, drinking tea while reviewing reports.

Renji groaned and looked shortly at the picture standing on his desk. It was a picture of him when he had just left the Shinigami school. He was standing and hugging a brown haired girl on his own age, both of them were smiling. It had been over 90 years since he had seen her. Not since she suddenly declared one night that she was leaving.

"Renji, you are not doing your job," Byakuya said, with a raised brow and Renji hurried back to work.

It kept going like that until he heard a voice.

"Reeeeenjiiiii!" the female voice called and shortly after, a brunette stood in the doorway, holding one hand on her hip while smiling happily.

"You're... Ayame?" Renji gasped, getting up from his chair and scattering his work in the process of hurrying to hug her, just to check if she was really there. And also because he hadn't been able to hug his childhood friend since the day that picture on his desk was taken.

"Missed me?" The brown haired girl asked, looking at him with her dark blue eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I have!" Renji exclaimed and hugged the girl again.

All the while, Byakuya was sitting, tapping his fingers at his knee in annoyance. Not only had Renji once again gotten away from his job, but he didn't know who that girl was and from the look of her clothes, she was a human. The girl, Ayame, was dressed in a light blue summer dress with a light green ribbon around her waist. Her long hair was in a ponytail and she wore a necklace with orange beads in it.

"Renji... you can let go now..." Ayame gasped and Renji did as told.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you for over 90 years! Where've you been?" The red head asked and Ayame just smiled.

"Oh you know, here and there," she said and started gathering Renji's work from the floor, "Get to work, now."

Renji almost cried; he had totally forgotten that fact about Ayame.

"H-haai, Ayame-chan," Renji sniffed and dumped down on his chair and started on his work.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile, a tiny smile though, at his Fukutaichou's reaction to the girl's instructions.

"I'm so very sorry, sir. My name is Urahara Ayame and I just returned to Soul society after 90 years, but I promise I won't be in the way," Ayame said and bowed deeply for Byakuya.

At that point Byakuya thought to himself that she might be not be so bad to have around. She could handle Renji after all.

"But Ayame, I haven't seen you for so long!" Renji said, once again abandoning his work; men can't to two things at once, or at least Renji couldn't.

"We'll talk when you finish," Ayame said and smiled, "Besides, I have to go and tell Yamamoto Ossan that I'm back,"

"Alright! I'll hurry!" Renji exclaimed and was suddenly very focused on his work.

Ayame giggled and walked out from the room after bowing for Byakuya.

"So I take it he wasn't angry at you?" Kori asked from where he was leaning against the wall outside of the barracks.

"Nope," Ayame said and smiled as they started walking towards the building belonging to the Sou-taichou of the gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Do you think we'll be in trouble?" Kori asked his master, following her close behind as they walked up the stairs.

"Nah. He'll probably be angry at first, but then he'll soften up again," The young woman said and knocked on the door, waiting for Yamamoto's fukutaichou, Sasakibe Choujiro, to open up.

The door had hardly opened before Ayame walked in, not scared in the slightest.

'I'll never figure her out,' Kori thought to himself as he followed her in.

"Urahara Ayame," Yamamoto said from his seat behind his desk, "You have finally returned from hiding in the real world."

"Yes, I kinda missed this place," Ayame said, still smiling.

"I would like to ask you where Urahara Kisuke is hiding, but I doubt you will answer that," Yamamoto said, opening one of his eyes, looking directly at Ayame.

"Nope, I wouldn't," The young woman answered, still happy for some reason.

"Why have you come, Urahara-san?" Choujiro asked.

"Weeeell, I reeeaaaaaally want to join a squad… pleeeeeaaaaase, Yamamoto Ossan!" Ayame begged, almost looking like a puppy begging for food.

"There is a Choosing session next month. If you show up, maybe someone will pick you to join their squad," Yamamoto said, closing his eye again. A choosing session was basically where new or low ranked Shinigami could show off their abilities in hopes of a Taichou picking them to join their squad.

"Thanks, Yamamoto Ossan! We'll go say hello to everyone else. Come Kori!" Ayame exclaimed and hurried out from the building.

"I apologize on behalf of my master's behavior," Kori said and bowed. Then he hurried after his master.

"Genryuusai-dono, did you feel it?" Choujiro asked as the door closed behind the woman and her zanpakuto.

"Yes, I did feel it. That ominous aura lurking in the back of her zanpakuto's mind," Yamamoto folded his hands and looked out of the big window, watching the sky.

"Should we-?" Choujiro started but Yamamoto shook his head.

"Let's see how it goes," The old man said.


End file.
